Beijos Molhados
by Sayuri Jones
Summary: Quem diria que um dia tão chato e tedioso podia ter um final tão agradável como esse?


_Nem -man, nem os personagens me pertencem. Se pertencesse, teria LaviYuu pra tudo quanto é lado. _  
_Imagem da capa também não me pertence, apenas editei pra colocar aqui._  
_Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos, de fã para fã. _

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Beijos Molhados**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Capítulo Único**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Era mais um dia chato e tedioso como outro qualquer. Pelo menos para Lavi, já que praticamente todos os seus amigos saíram em missão e ele não tinha nada pra fazer, além de ficar vagando pelos corredores da Ordem na esperança de encontrar algo que animasse seu dia. Estava quase desistindo quando viu o rapaz de longos cabelos negros saindo da sala de Komui e, num impulso, correu até o mesmo aos berros.

– YUU! - Abriu os braços, se preparando pra pular em cima do japonês, mas o mesmo desviou, pegando rapidamente a espada e apontando para um Lavi caído no chão.

– Eu... Já disse... Para... Não... Me chamar... Assim... - Falou pausadamente, com uma aura maligna emanando em volta de si mesmo.

– Haha, calma, calma... Sem violência... - O ruivo riu, coçando a cabeça enquanto encarava a espada de Kanda com certo receio, esperando que ele a guardasse para então levantar.

Não sabia dizer o porquê, mas sempre gostou muito de implicar com o japonês. Não podia perder sequer uma chance de ver aquela expressão irritada no rosto dele, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser fatiado por isso. Se divertia perturbando ele, se sentia bem na presença do rapaz, mesmo sem entender o motivo. Talvez por Kanda ser o único que reage de forma tão explosiva aos apelidos, implicâncias e perturbações do ruivo. Quem sabe...

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Yuu desconfiado, esperando que Lavi tentasse aprontar mais alguma coisa, enquanto o outro apenas encarava aquele olhar, se segurando pra não rir, pois sabia que, se o fizesse, Kanda o partiria ao meio sem hesitar.

Resolveu, então, tentar quebrar aquele silêncio.

– Ei, Yuu...

– O que foi, coelho idiota? - O moreno perguntou, ainda desconfiado.

– Eu vou passar o dia com você. - Falou sorrindo, enquanto olhava pro rapaz a sua frente.

– O QUE? - Kanda berrou, arregalando os olhos, expressão que sempre divertia o ruivo.

– Tá surdo, Yuu? Eu disse que vou passar o dia com você! - Repetiu praticamente aos berros.

– Eu não estou surdo, maldito! - Retrucou com a voz tão alta quanto a de Lavi. Em seguida, soltou um longo suspiro, tentando se recompor e manter a calma. - Mas eu não tenho tempo a perder com as suas idiotices. Acabei de receber uma missão, então já estou me retirando.

– Oh! Uma missão? Eu vou com você, Yuu! - Apoiou o braço sobre o ombro do moreno, encarando-o com um largo sorriso.

– Oras, seu... Não me lembro de ter chamado você. - Empurrou Lavi, fuzilando-o com os olhos. - E fique longe de mim!

– Ah, Yuu... Deixa eu ir! O que foi? Vai dizer que está com medo de eu cumprir a missão toda e não deixar nada pra você? Pode ficar tranquilo, eu deixo uns Akumas pra você se divertir um pouco também. - Sorriu e piscou pra ele, claramente tentando provocá-lo.

E com muito sucesso.

– Desgraçado! Quem você pensa que é? Como se fosse capaz de acabar com tudo antes de mim. Tsc, eu termino a missão e ainda acabo com você, idiota!

– Será mesmo, Yuu? Então por que não me deixa ir? - Murmurou, colocando os lábios próximo ao ouvido de Kanda, que estremeceu, empurrando o ruivo rapidamente.

– Faça como quiser, só me deixe em paz! - E saiu pisando duro.

Foi uma longa viagem, onde quem mais sofreu foi o Finder que os acompanhava, já que os dois não paravam de discutir e era ele quem tinha que separar quando Kanda partia pra cima de Lavi, pronto para matá-lo.

Ao chegar, encontraram uma área totalmente devastada. O lugar já havia sido completamente detonado pelos Akumas, que provavelmente estavam atrás da Inocência que eles foram procurar.

– Será que eles já a encontraram, Yuu? - Lavi perguntou, pela primeira vez naquele dia, com um tom de voz baixo e cauteloso.

– Eu espero realmente que não...

E eles começaram a andar, sem sequer uma pista de onde poderia estar essa inocência. Sem sequer ter certeza se realmente havia uma ali. A única informação que receberam foi que tinham vários Akumas concentrados naquela região, então com certeza havia alguma coisa lá.

Continuaram procurando, até que um forte estrondo chamou a atenção deles. Mais prédios sendo destruídos, mais pessoas morrendo, sendo desabrigadas.

Mandaram o Finder ficar por ali e correram em direção ao barulho. Ao chegar lá, depararam-se com dois Akumas, um de nível 2, e outro de nível 3, numa área que, por sorte, já estava completamente vazia.

– É, parece que vamos nos divertir bastante, Yuu. - Lavi sorriu para Kanda, pegando seu martelo em seguida, e correndo em direção do Akuma de nível 2. - Deixo o outro pra você. - Apontou pro nível 3. Sabia que Yuu não deixaria ele ficar com o maior, e ali não era momento de briga, então resolveu adiantar logo as coisas.

Kanda não falou nada, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta, e desembainhou sua espada, indo em direção ao Akuma que ficou pra ele.

A luta estava mais difícil do que eles imaginavam. Após um longo tempo de batalha, os dois já estavam exaustos, e apenas um dos Akumas tinha sido derrotado: O nível 2 que lutava contra Lavi. Assim que acabou com ele, o ruivo foi tentar ajudar Kanda, mas o mesmo recusou, alegando que não precisava de ajuda e poderia muito bem se virar sozinho.

– Oras, Yuu! Isso não é hora pra ser orgulhoso! Esse Akuma é forte demais e você já está muito cansado, deixa eu te ajudar!

– Não! - Gritou. - Fique fora disso! Não ouse se intrometer! - E, por ficar discutindo com Lavi, acabou baixando a guarda e sendo atingido em cheio pelo Akuma, se chocando contra uma parede e caindo no chão.

– YUU! - O ruivo gritou, correndo rapidamente em direção do moreno. - Droga, Yuu! Eu disse pra deixar eu te ajudar. - Falou, segurando o rapaz nos braços.

– Eu... Não preciso... Da sua ajuda... Imbecil... - Reclamou, com a respiração pesada. - Posso cuidar disso sozinho...

– Calado! Você pode até me dar uma surra depois que se recuperar, caso queira, mas eu vou participar dessa luta também. - Lavi sorriu, levantando e estendendo a mão para que o outro levantasse também.

Yuu deu um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso e segurou a mão de Lavi, concordando com a proposta. Os dois partiram juntos para a luta e, após mais um tempo de batalha, finalmente conseguiram acabar com o Akuma, mas também ficaram acabados o bastante. Kanda encostou-se na parede, deixando que seu corpo deslizasse até chegar no chão, e Lavi ficou em pé, levantando a cabeça e olhando pro céu. Tinha começado a chover.

O ruivo virou o rosto pra baixo e se deparou com a imagem do japonês vestindo apenas a calça, já que a parte de cima de sua roupa havia sido destruída durante a luta. Seu corpo molhado pela água da chuva. Lavi tentou não pensar muito antes de fazer o que estava em sua mente, então apenas se abaixou, parando de frente para Kanda, deixando o rosto bem próximo ao dele. Esperou um pouco pra ver o que o moreno faria, mas ele apenas arregalou os olhos, encarando a íris verde que o olhava fixamente.

Esperava que Yuu o fatiasse. Já havia visto aqueles olhos arregalados várias vezes, e eles sempre vinham seguidos de uma espada apontada para seu pescoço. Mas, inesperadamente, dessa vez foi diferente. Após ficarem um bom tempo se encarando, Kanda puxou o rosto de Lavi para mais perto, de forma até um tanto violenta, e selou os lábios do mesmo num intenso beijo. Dessa vez, os olhos arregalados eram os verdes de Lavi. Sempre desejou tanto por isso, mesmo que inconscientemente. Quando iria imaginar que a atitude seria tomada pelo sério e mal-humorado Yuu?

Sentiu a língua de Kanda invadir sua boca e então envolveu a nuca do mesmo com os braços, entrelaçando os dedos naqueles longos cabelos escuros.

Não demorou muito para que o ar faltasse, já que os dois já estavam cansados o bastante devido a difícil luta que tiveram contra os Akumas.

Lavi encarou Kanda, que estava com o rosto totalmente virado pro lado, evitando trocar olhares com o ruivo, que ainda estava em cima de si.

– Saia de cima de mim, imbecil. - Resmungou, evitando ao máximo encarar Lavi.

– Não, Yuu. - Ele sorriu, virando o rosto de Kanda, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

– O-oras... O que pensa que est-... - Tentou protestar, mas foi interrompido pelo beijo iniciado pelo ruivo. Um beijo calmo, molhado devido a chuva que caía cada vez mais forte sobre eles.

E, novamente, tiveram que se separar devido a falta de ar. Mas agora Kanda não reclamou, não mandou Lavi sair, apenas o puxou para mais perto de si, afundando o rosto do mesmo em seu peito, impedindo-o de falar qualquer coisa.

O ruivo sorriu, não queria falar nada. Por mais que gostasse de provocar Yuu, não queria estragar aquele momento. Levantou levemente o olhar, fitando o rosto pálido molhado e iluminado pela luz da lua, e acabara de descobrir uma nova expressão de Yuu, um olhar calmo, tranquilo, com algo que ele podia descrever como um sorriso, mesmo que bem pequeno e discreto. Gostava daquela expressão tanto quanto gostava dos olhos arregalados. Na verdade gostava muito mais dessa, pois era uma que apenas ele poderia ver. Assim como aquele momento, e aqueles beijos molhados, que só ele poderia sentir.

Ficaram ali, abraçados, deixando a noite passar. Não queriam sair pra procurar a inocência. Poderiam fazer isso quando amanhecesse. Por enquanto, queriam ficar apenas ali, juntos, sentindo a água da chuva cair sobre seus corpos unidos, tão unidos como nunca imaginaram algum dia ficar.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

OOOOOOI!  
Então, depois de anos sumida, sem escrever nada, eu finalmente tive alguma inspiração e renasci das cinzas com o meu novo OTP. ~  
Não está "OOH! QUE COISA MAIS MARAVILHOSA!" mas eu fiz com todo o amor do mundo, porque amo demais esses dois.  
Revisei o máximo que pude, mas com certeza ainda tem alguns errinhos, e peço desculpas por isso. ;^; Tinham uns erros muito, MUITO toscos, daqueles de doer os olhos, por eu ter escrito caindo de sono... Mas acho que consegui tirar quase todos... Acho... Se ainda tiver, me desculpem. E me avisem, por favor. ;A;  
Bom, é isso... Espero que gostem, yep. ~


End file.
